rubor por la comida
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Una primera vez algo extraña, llena de ingenuidad y deseo. Porque una buena alimentación es parte de una vida saludable. ONESHOT/Leemon cursi/ pesimo summay


**_momento de inspiracion... espero que les guste_**

**_se les informa: _**

****_Naruto y sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pero cada palabra aqui redactada si, por lo que os ruego no copiar nada :) _

***editado***

* * *

"Sakura-chan esperame"

"Apurate Naruto, oh ire sola a entregar el reporte con Tsunade"

"Demonios Sakura-chan, yo también quiero dar mi informe"

La oji-jade se encontraba varios metros delante del desesperado Naruto que intentaba alcanzarla a través de los arboles.

Tenian poco de terminar su misión, y ahora debían de presentarse ante la Hokague para dar su informe. Solo que al momento de estar cerca Sakura empezó a aumentar la velocidad y a pelear con Naruto; tenían muy buena información para la quinta y el quería darla antes que ella, pero por mas que intentara ella le llevaba mucha ventaja y no conseguía alcanzarla.

Segundos después de pasar un pequeño claro cerca de un riachuelo se escucho el sonido de algo cayendo al agua y pequeño grito ahogado.

"Esa no era Hinata?" La joven pelirosa disminuyo su velocidad para quedar mas cerca de Naruto.

"Quien?" Este estaba tan enfocado en alcanzar a su compañera que no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Baka, creo que acabamos de pasar a Hinata."

El rostro de ella denotaba un poco de sorpresa, por lo que detuvo su avance y giraba su rostro hacia el. Era extraño que _**EL**_ no se hubiera dado cuenta que habían pasado a Hinata.

"Demonios, eso fue lo que se escucho?." Y sin esperar respuesta se giro y fue directo por donde habían pasado hacia poco.

_Demonios, demonios, como no la mire? _Pensaba el rubio mientras regresaba su avance.

Al llegar al claro a la orilla del riachuelo se encontró con una mojada Hinata.

"N-naruto kun?" Un leve rubor se formo en sus mejillas acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

"H-hola"

Pocas veces se quedaba sin palabras el rubio, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones. Las mejillas del imperactivo Naruto estaban cubiertas por un rubor mayor al de la Hyuga en lo que se paraba a un lado de un árbol totalmente anonadado por la visión que le mostraba encontrar a la tímida Hinata en ese momento.

Ella se encontraba vestida únicamente con un top negro y sobre este una blusa de red (que no cubría en lo mas mínimo) junto con un short de licra que el llegaba a media rodilla; todo esto totalmente empapado adhiriéndose como una segunda piel a su cuerpo.

Podía ver su abdomen, buena parte de sus piernas, y lo que mas lo volvia loco era ese top que se le pegaba como una segunda piel a su busto de forma que podía denotar los pezones erguidos de la joven a causa del agua.

Era una imagen sensualmente inocente, no había otra forma de describirlo. Su sensualidad era inconsciente, y por ello tan desesperante.

Hinata estaba tan al margen de esto, que no se daba cuenta en como inconcientemente los ojos de su querido Naruto la examinaban con tanto esmero.

Una corriente de aire pasó e hiso tiritar un poco a la oji-perla haciendo así que Naruto reaccionara.

"P-perdon Hinata. Estas bien?" Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo. Hinata había tomado el cabello entre sus manos y lo exprimía para después pasarse las manos por su cuerpo para quitar el exceso de agua en ella. Estaba tan embobado en sus acciones, cada movimiento de ella, la forma en que su cuerpo se miraba, pensando que ello era hipnótico.

_Demonios._

"Si Naruto kun, no te preocupes solo me moje un poco" Una pequeña se formo en sus labios para confirmar lo dicho y un rubor la recubrió de nuevo al mirarlo a los ojos.

"Y-yo… etto" No sabía que decir, su mente estaba en otro lado. "Q-que haces aquí sola?"

"Estaba... yo estaba entrenando hasta hace poco con los demás de mi equipo, pero yo me quede un poco más" Caminaba despacio hacia él, y con la vista fija en su rostro.

"Has estado así vestida todo el tiempo?" No más de pensar en que alguien más la mirara con esa ropa (si se le podía llamar así, ya que no cubría demasiado según él) hacia querer molerlo a golpes.

"N-no, cuando se fueron me quite la falda y el saco porque tenía calor y asi puedo entrenar mejor"

No entendía la reacción de él, qué tenia de malo entrenar? Algo andaba raro en Naruto y ella no entendía qué.

"Qué bueno." Solto un suspiro contenido, se recargo en el árbol y cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansado nomas de pensar y verla asi no ayudaba en nada.

"Naruto kun, estas bien?" La voz de ella se sentía muy cerca por lo que abrió los ojos. Y ESTABA ENFRENTE DE EL, y algo que menos esperaba era la posición en que se encontraba.

No supo en que momento se acerco tanto, pero se encontraba arrodillada delante de él, entre medio de sus piernas, mientras gateaba hacia el. Se miraba endemoniadamente sexy de esa forma con su cabello cayendo a sus costados, su pecho se balanceándose conforme avanzaba y su cara inocente y preocupaba no ayudaba mucho, estaba tan encantadora de esa forma tan infantil, ajena los pensamientos que recurrían a la mente pervertida del rubio.

"H-hina..ta… y-yo… etto…" Su mente era un caos, y no sabía que decir o hacer. Ella se encontraba delante de él, acercándose cada vez más y más.

"Estas sudando demasiado Naruto kun" Hinata se encontraba con una rodilla entre medio de sus piernas y la otra del otro lado, cuando de pronto puso una mano en la frente de él y la otra en su pecho, sobre su corazón; el cual estaba a mil por hora en esos precisos instantes. "Seguro que estas bien? Estas muy rojo"

"Hinata… no me estas ayudando precisamente" La cara de desconcierto de ella demostraba todo, no comprendía lo que decía su Naruto, es que ella en que no ayudaba?

Tal vez venia herido de su misión y ella lo tenia ahí perdiendo el tiempo cuando debería estar en el hospital.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, que clase de persona egoísta era ella para no pensar en él antes que su bienestar propio? Lo había extrañado demasiado, contaba todos los días para tenerlo de vuelta con ella y poder estar con él, y ahora lo tenía ahí tirado en el pasto con ella cuando tal vez debería estar recuperándose de su misión.

"Oh… l-lo siento" El rostro de la joven Hyuga mostraba completa preocupación. "Y-yo aquí deteniéndote y tu acabas de llegar tu misión, y tal vez… tal vez deberías de estar recuperándote… y… y y-yo…" Hiso ademán de levantarse para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital, cuando fue detenida por los brazos de Naruto. Con una mano deteniéndola del brazo y la otra la había jalado desde la cintura.

"Me vuelves loco" El imperactivo y loco Naruto en esos momentos se encontraba serio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo ocultando su mirada, mientras tiraba de Hinata hasta hacerla quedar sentada en uno de sus muslos. "YO cause que te cayeras en ese riachuelo y te encuentres toda mojada, YO estropee tu entrenamientos por andar como loco, YO soy el que debería de estar preocupado por ti" Levanto su mirada azul para quedar a la altura de esos ojos perla. "No deberías de preocuparte por si estoy herido"

"P-pero, acabas de llegar… y… y estas…" La mente de la joven, no sabia como reaccionar, su Naruto estaba actuando tan extraño en esos momentos.

Hinata aprovecho para recargarse en su pecho y abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto.

Y con ese pequeño detalle, hiso que su acompañante se shockeara completamente. Ahí estaba ella tiernamente abrazandolo mientras le susurraba _te extrañe tanto_ una y otra vez en su pecho, mientras el solo tenia en la mente la sensación de sus pechos en su torso, la humedad de su piel y ropa en su cuerpo.

_Demonios, no puedo pensar algo bonito. __Que obsceno eres Naruto. -_Se reprochaba internamente.

Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Naruto sin pensarlo, casi como un ronroneo, provocando que su joven acompañante se asustara y se separara de él.

"T-te lastime? Oh.. y-yo…"

"Si me lastimaste…" Los ojos perla se abrieron completamente sorprendidos, estaba lastimado y ella lo tenia ahí! Intento retirarse pero otra ves él no la dejo. Una vez detenida su acompañante empezó a levantar la tela de su blusa de redesilla. "No sabes lo que me lastima tenerte que ver con esa ropa toda mojada" comenzó a mover sus manos por su espalda suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. "me estas torturando, y no haces nada para causarlo"

"Y-yo…"No entendía, de que hablaba?

"shh… no sabes lo que te extrañe, tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tus labios, mirarte, sentirte… pero en estos momentos solo pienso en como te miras y en lo que me gustaría hacerte… soy el peor novio que pudiste tener y yo…"

"Shhh… es hora de que cierres la boca Naruto kun" Coloco un dedo en los labios de su rubio para enfatizar lo dicho. "Te extrañe tanto que..."

Y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarla. En ese momento se había colmado sus paciencia. No podía soportar mas verla así delante de el, sentirla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. La necesitaba, tenia que tenerla en ese mismo momento.

Los besos que en un principio eran tranquilos, poco a poco se fueron tornando mas apacionados. Las manos de Naruto no podían abarcar suficiente piel, quería sentir más y más con cada toque.

Coloco las manos en la espalda de ella y de una la giro para quedar sobre ella. Una mano la tenia a un lado de la cabeza de ella para asi no presionarla con su cuerpo, mientras la otra circulaba por su cuerpo con una delicadeza propia para ella.

Utilizando dos dedos solamente comenzó desde su mentón a descender poco a poco hacia abajo pasando por sus pechos, su abdomen, su muslo y rodear su area central.

Hinata no sabia qué hacer, estaba un poco cohibida pero no impedía que disfrutara al máximo de las sensaciones que le producía el tacto de él. Tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo con tal delicadeza, levantando cada vez mas su redesilla. Colocó las manos alrededor del cuello de él y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, no sabia de donde venia esa ferocidad pero quería más de él, necesitaba más de él. Quería que la tocara más, quería que la besara aun más.

Estaban envueltos en el frenesí del momento. Se deseaban no había duda, era una mezcla perfecta de amor, deseo, pasión, locura y ternura. No había más.

La ropa de Naruto poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer, mientras que Hinata no se quedaba atrás ahora solo en bragas y top. En que momento se había ido la ropa, no se dieron cuenta ya que poco a poco entre ambos fueron quitando prenda por prenda con suma delicadeza entre risitas nerviosas y sonrojos, y también uno que otro golpe entre ambos que solo causaba mas risitas nerviosas más por parte del rubio que por ella.

Entre cada caricia se demostraba el nerviosismo e inexperiencia de ambos, había tanta ternura e inocencia en la mirada perlada de ella que provocaba que se volvieran mas torpes y nerviosos, si era posible.

Poco a poco, los besos se fueron calmando, y las manos de Naruto se colocaron en el rostro de ella. Sus labios se separaron y se observaban mutuamente.

Los labios de ella estaban entre abiertos, algo inchados y rojos de tanto beso, y un hermoso sonrojo estaba presente en su rostro. Para él era la imagen mas hermosa que podía haber visto en su vida. Habia tanta seguridad en sus ojos, se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero también muy decidida.

"Te amo Hinata… y sabes que no te lastimaría"

"Yo-yyo también te amo Naruto kun, estoy segura de esto."

"Enserio?" El estaba totalmente nervioso, lo que ocurriría era algo grande y no estaba seguro de cumplir con las expectativas o si no le gustaba o la lastimaba, había tanto en su cabeza que no sabia.

La deseaba, desde el momento en que la miro con sus ropas mojadas y esa mirada tierna. Siempre la había considerado hermosa pero en esos momentos estaba endemoniadamente hermosa e inconscientemente super sensual. Se sentía malo, y no sabia por qué.

Ella podía ver la batalla interna que se libraba en su mente, pero en su mente ya se había tomado una decisión al respecto. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y quería dar ese paso con el. No había otra forma.

"Lo haremos juntos Naruto kun" Coloco sus manos en el bello rostro de su amado para tranquilizarlo. "Te amo y estoy completamente segura"

"Más que a mi propia vida" Esas palabras lo habían ayudado a decidirse, la quería ahí y ahora, poseerla como nadie más lo haría y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

El top rápidamente desapareció, mientras sus labios decendian de sus labios hacia sus pechos. Los besaba tan dulcemente, chupaba, mordía y besaba a partes iguales mientras ella se sonrojaba hasta el cabello y disfrutaba de la sensación de sus labios en ese lugar.

Sus manos lentamente bajaban sus bragas, hasta deshacerse de ellas mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Sus manos recorrían sus costados lentamente, relajándola poco a poco.

La besó desesperadamente, sus labios se encontraban en una lucha desenfrenada por ver quien daba más. Labios, lengua y hasta dientes estaban presentes entre mordidas y besos.

Una mano poco a poco fue bajando hacia su centro para masajearla lentamente en un principio e introducir un dedo en ella.

La sensación era tan nueva para ella que no sabia qué hacer, se sentía tan delicioso pero era tan inquietante a la vez, sus rodillas se apretaban en torno a su mano que entraba y salía, preparándola para lo siguiente.

Hinata se estaba mareando, sentía sus piernas y brazos débiles. Como era posible que se sintiera así?. Sentía que de sus garganta salian sonidos que en su vida había escuchado, casi como un ronroneo.

La sensación de sus pieles juntas era deliciosa, ella estaba más helada que él a consecuencia de la mojada, lo que hacia la experiencia mas placentera.

Completamente desnudos, en pleno bosque devorándose mutuamente. Era algo tan extraño pero tan excitante a la vez.

Ya no soportaba más, si no la tenia pronto sentía que iba a enloquecer. Así que con una mirada casi suplicante, y un acentimiento por parte de ella la penetró.

Lo hiso con sumo cuidado, lentamente en un principio. Examinando el rostro de ella para asi comprobar que no la lastimaba más de lo necesario.

Las uñas de ella se enterraron en la espalda de Naruto, y debía admitir que era mas excitante, quería decir que no estaba haciéndolo mal.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro y una vez que ella se hubo acostumbrado, prosiguió a salir despacio para volver a entrar. Las caderas de Hinata inconcientemente se levantaban pidiendo más, quería sentirlo, deseaba más aunque no pudieran.

Besos, caricias, estocadas. Todo era delicioso, tierno, nuevo.

Las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas recorrían cuanta piel estuviera a su paso, los besos no se detenían e iban en sintonía con cada estocada.

De pronto, Hinata sintió una explosión en su interior, lo había hecho, había llegado al cielo en manos de él. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado de pronto, cansado pero completamente saciado.

Poco después de ella, Naruto también llego al climax dejándose caer aun costado de ella.

Con extrema dulzura, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La beso tiernamente en los labios entre susurros de_ te amo_ al mismo tiempo, causando un sonrojo por parte de ambos y una sonrisa nerviosa pero hermosa por parte de la joven Hyuga.

Siguió acariciándola un poco tiempo más mientras depositaba besos por aquí y por allá en su cuerpo, además de decirle cosas tiernas hacia ella, como lo había disfrutado, lo bella que era y cosas por el estilo.

A lo lejos se escucho movimiento haciendo que de pronto se dieran cuanta de la realidad. Estaban en medio del bosque donde cualquier persona pudiera verlos.

Con un beso en la frente Naruto se levanto y se dispuso a recoger la ropa de ambos. Con extremo cuidado comenzó a vestirla a ella.

Era un acto tan tierno que no supo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse aún mas y dejarse querer, al fin y al cabos el le había quitado las prendas.

En pocos minutos estaban completamente vestidos y se dirigían tomados de la mano hacia Konoha. Eran tan felices. Naruto tenia la extraña sensación de querer gritarle al mundo todo lo que amaba a su Hinata, todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, no cabia de la felicidad, mientras que ella no sabia que hacer ademas de sonrojarse.

Entraron tomados de la mano a la aldea, y en un impulso él la abrazo por la espalda y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y continuaron caminando así. Unidos.

Naruto comenzó a comentarle sobre su misión, todo había salido a la perfección y no, no estaba herido. Había sido algo sencillo y no tuvieron problemas para obtener la información que ocupaban.

"N-naruto kun… vamos a comer? D-debes de tener hambre, y-yo…" Un beso la calló.

"Si tengo hambre pero no de _comida"_ Inmediatamente esa pequeña indirecta hiso que se sonrojara. Pero si no tenían tanto tiempo de haber terminado, aunque tenia que admitir que también le apetecia volver a estar en los brazos de el, sentirlo, besarlo…

"P-podemos _comer_ en t-tu casa, Naruto kun" Una sonrisa zorruna se asomo a los labios del rubio. Estaba imaginando o su inocente y timida Hinata le estaba devolviendo la insinuación?

La giro para poder besarla en los labios y poder colocar sus manos en su espalda. Hacia tan poco que habían estado juntos que le parecía imposible que la deseara así.

"Vamos que tengo un _hambre_ feroz"

"Con_ postre_ incluido?" wow… cada segundo amaba mas a esa joven.

"Eres sorprendente… No puedo esperar más, me estas provocando así que atente a las consecuencias"

Una risita nerviosa escapo de los labios de la joven Hyuga mientras era arrastrada por su novio en dirección a su departamento.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"Oh no puede ser, demonios. Corramos antes de que… " Las palabras quedaron en el aire ya que delante de ellos estaba Sakura con las manos en los costados y con cara de pocos amigos.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI… que no tenias mucha prisa para llegar con Tsunade?, ella quiere verte inmediatamente en su despacho."

"P-pero… yo…" volteo a ver a su Hinata, que lo miraba con ojos divertidos. Deseaba tanto estar con ella en esos momentos que se había olvidado de la vieja Tsunade.

"Nada de peros, vamos ahora mismo. Según tu tenias muchas ganas de dar el reporte y no se que mas, ahora se te cumplió el deseo ya que tienes que irt."

"Demonios… yo…"

"N-no te preocupes… luego podemos comer" Un enorme y hermoso sonrojo se formo en su rostro.

"Que tal cena?" Grito el rubio ya arrastrado por la pelirosa. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos dando a entender que se pospondría solo un poco su _comida_ pero no mucho.

"Pensando solo en comida tu verdad. Diantres, nunca cambias Naruto" Comenzó a tirar de el fuertemente en dirección a con Tsunade.

"Paso por ti a las ocho. Espero con ansias mi cena" Y sin esperar respuesta Sakura tiro mas fuerte de el y comenzó a regañarlo por irresponsabe, pensar solo en comida y sabra que mas cosas, ya que la mente de Naruto estaba en otro lado en ese momento y no prestaba atención, mas específicamente en la cena que tendría esa noche.

_Cenaria_ como nunca en su vida, y con el _postre_ mas delicioso del mundo.

Aunque tal vez también _desayunaría y comeria_.

No era mala idea hacer sus tres comidas al dia. Al fin y al cabo es parte de una alimentación balanceada.

* * *

**_._**

**_Esto lo escribi en una noche en la compu de mi papa xD cursi cursi lo se ^^' pero al modo que me entro un momento de inspiracion en la noche. _**

**_el plan ONESHOT!_**

**_la única recompensa es saber lo que opinan de todo lo que sale de mi alocada mente_**

**_por lo que solo les pido un review de su parte_**


End file.
